The Broken
by Twistedmaniac
Summary: Draco develops Multiple Personality Disorder when his father breaks him. Harry is broken by Voldemort, though he defeats him. SLASH. rape and language and disturbing scenes.
1. Bloodied and Tear streaked

Disclaimer: They're not ours, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: Rape, but non-graphic, abuse, some language, slash, disturbing themes and such.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

A/N: this is a story written byAllaloneandIncomplete (me, Charlotte, a.k.a. Mutant) and Katie. The mental hospital is based off of my own experience at one. Oh, and this is probably disturbing at some points. Sadly, my crazy buddy is in NY right now. Note: We love flames although nice reviews are welcomed, too. Huggles to everyone!

Summary: Draco's father abuses him to the point where Draco cannot return and develops Multiple Personality Disorder. Harry is tortured from his battle with Voldemort (not physically) and gets all suicidal and depressed and there are other dark things that have happened that have yet to be revealed. He's also OCD (like me! yay!)

"You liked that didn't you?" Lucius sneered, looking down at his bleeding son.

"No," Draco whispered, voice hoarse from screaming.

"What did you say?" Lucius snarled. His son was such a failure. Getting worse grades than a bleeding _mudblood_, he didn't want the dark mark, and now, here he was, defying his own father. The father that had given him all money could buy, given him only the best in life. Stupid brat.

"No."

Lucius grasped Draco around the neck, turning his ragged breath to choked sobs. "Oh, stop crying. You're not a little boy anymore, Draco," Lucius snapped irritably. "Now repeat to me what you said, I didn't quite catch it."

"Yes," Draco rasped, one small tear running down his bloodstained face. He was so weak, so useless. Why couldn't he stand up to his father, just once?

"Whore," smirked Lucius, and threw Draco to the floor. "I knew you liked it." Draco gave a barely audible whimper of pain. Not that he was any stranger to pain. But today had been the worst he had ever endured. He had the quietly spoken word, "_Crucio_," echoing through his head it had been said so many times. His back was lost in old scars and new from his father's whip. His ass had blood and a slightly thicker substance running out of it and hurt like someone had stuck a dagger up it. His chest, legs, and arms were covered in cuts, some of them his own, some from his father's dagger.

Draco raised his eyes to the door, only able to see out of his good eye. The other had a black ring around it and was swelling rapidly. His father had left, but Draco had no relief that it was over. He only had the knowledge that this was not the first time he had been raped and tortured by his father, and it would not be the last.

Harry sat on his bed. He was clad only in Westwood hospital's johnny, as they had stolen his clothes again, lest he try to strangle himself with his jeans. You'd be surprised how much damage could be done to oneself with jeans.

It had started out very simple. He had woken up when the nurses came around for checks, at 3:15 a.m., and hadn't been able to fall asleep again. The sweat he had gained during the course of his nightmare dripped down his cheeks, mingling with the tears. He could still reply the whole reality scene by scene.

_Voldemort lay on the ground beside Harry. Harry's arm was ten feet away from them and Voldemort had a large dark stain on his black robes. Both of them had lost their wands long ago. _

_"Look at the mess you've made of your life, Harry," Voldemort whispered, his harsh voice echoing in Harry's ears, and gestured towards Hermione. _

_Her hand was shaking, thrown in front of her eyes to ward off the light of all the conflicting spells. As Harry's eyes traveled up her arm, he noticed the way the deep cuts and bruises stood out against the pale of her skin. The moonlight seemed to edge everything with silver and she looked ethereal in that moment, dark curls cascading down her back, even darker eyes wide with fear. She was dying- even a fool could see that. She kept choking and spitting out blood and her leg was twisted into a strange position. _

_"Harry, kill him." She coughed, spaying the dark ground with blood. "Please, Harry, please finish this." Then her eyes had rolled back in her head and she had died. The brave, clever, bossy, strength Harry had loved for seven years, dead in less than ten minutes. _

_A few feet away from her lay Ron, the freckles on his face standing out on his pale, dead skin. Next to him was Ginny, staring up at the sky, lips parted with words that would never be said. _

_Just as quickly as his best friend had died, so had the light in Harry's eyes. The only light in them now was the glimmer of tears. _

_"Bastard!" Harry screamed, swinging blindly at Voldemort with his fist. It was insane, it was ridiculous. Some of the most powerful wizards had tried to kill Voldemort and failed, and Harry Potter, the only one who had lived, wanted a fist fight. He couldn't even see, tears were swimming in his eyes and pouring from his eyes. Everywhere he turned there were corpses. Oliver Wood, Dumbledore, Cho Chang, even the bitchy old man, Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. _

_Voldemort laughed coldly and held up a hand to block the blow. Harry's blurry eyes caught a moonlit dagger, lying in Fred Weasley's outstretched hand. By now he was half-mad with grief and rage. Had he been thinking, he would have picked up the wand lying right next to the dagger. _

_Harry stabbed madly at the laughing Voldemort, his only goal to make the horrible sound stop. Harry cut holes in The Dark Lord's stomach, slashed at his face, and even managed to put a hole in his heart. _

_It was just him and Voldemort now. Everyone else had either fled or died. _

_There was blood, so much blood, and an excruciating pain to his scar as Voldemort died, finally died. Harry screamed and clutched at the burning scar, then blacked out from the pain. _

Harry began to cry, really cry. He screamed in agony, face streaked with tears. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't save you, I couldn't even save you," he screamed. He slammed his head into the wall as hard as he could. He wouldn't stop until his blood dripped down the white walls, until his body was still as Hermione's had been.

Then the nurses came running in. "Harry!" shouted one of them, trying to be heard above his shrieking. One held his head as he tried once again to ram it into the wall, two grabbed his kicking feet, and one ran for help.

Someone forced his mouth open and a thick liquid was poured down his throat. Out of reflex, he swallowed the bitter liquid. It was pure chaos now. The other patients were awake by now, some sobbing, some muttering, some just staring. It was all very surreal for Harry. Things started to slow down as the medicine hit him and the world spun, darkened, then went still.

When he woke, the world was almost as hazy as it had been when he was fighting Voldemort. His head throbbed nastily and he felt empty and hopeless. His arms and chest were held down by three thick straps, his legs held down by four more of them. He was on a white cot in a room with padded white walls and nurses bustling around, along with a doctor checking his pulse for any sign of agitation.

Welcome to The-Boy-Who-Wants-To-Die's life.


	2. A new patient

Disclaimer: (sobs) if I owned this I could buy all the cotton candy in the world….

A/N: haha! I got two reviews! I'm pathetic enough to be ecstatic over that. Please do review more I love them. huggles the reviews and reviewers who mostly don't exist yet

A house elf appeared in Draco's room with a pop! and Draco gave a yelp of surprise. That small noise hurt his sore throat and he lapsed into a painful coughing fit. He hadn't eaten for a day and a half and his thoughts were getting rather strange. They barely seemed to belong to him anymore.

A long time ago, Draco would have cursed the house elf for startling him. Now he just stared dully at the small thing, waiting for it to say what it had to say.

"You is wanted in Master's study, sir," the house elf said nervously. "I is sorry if I startled you, sir."

Draco nodded. He was wearing the most unrevealing clothes he could find. He was wearing black gothic pants with chains that swung and clinked when he walked and a baggy black T-shirt. His normally gelled hair had been neglected for days and was sticking up in several different directions. There were deep and dark shadows under his dull silver eyes.

_How,_ reasoned Draco, _could Father want me if I look like shit?_ With that thought in mind, he limped down the long stairs and knocked on the door to his father's study.

"Come in," said Lucius softly.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. His father was not as he had been last night. Last night he had been in a lust-driven rage. Now he was cool and collected, sitting on the wooden chair with his legs crossed.

Draco sat down on one of the chairs and winced when his ass touched it. His father noticed it and smirked. "Learned our lesson, have we?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Father," Draco said dutifully.

"Good." His father rose and walked over to his desk, began arranging some papers. "I thought you could go to The Leaky Cauldron with Narcissa today. I'm having a meeting in the dining room and I must not be interrupted."

A meeting meant the Death Eaters were to come, possibly with Voldemort himself.

"Yes, Father," Draco said dully. "May I go now?"

"Yes," his father said shortly. "And Draco?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I expect you to be recovered in time for me tonight like a good little boy."

"Father, please, not this soon, I ―" Draco pleaded, panicking. If he did this again, Draco would not survive it. The blood lost yesterday had left him drained and weak and his father refused to give him any potions for it.

Lucius Malfoy held up a hand. "I will give you a potion this once, but I want you to be a Malfoy today out in public. Goodbye, Draco."

Draco nodded, feeling sick. "Goodbye, Father."

Narcissa was out buying new robes and Draco was sitting at a table in The Leaky Cauldron, drinking butterbeer.

_Hello Draco,_ whispered something very near to him. _I'm going to be your new friend._

"What?" Draco looked around wildly, but the nearest person was a woman two tables away, who was watching him with great interest.

_My name is Daren,_ the voice said patiently. _And I'm sick of keeping quiet. From now on, you're going to help me. _

"Who are you?" whispered Draco. Pah. Talk about being a Malfoy. He was shaking slightly and his lips were dry.

"I'm just another one of you," said someone. That someone had been him…it had come from his mouth!

"What do you mean?" Draco said, louder now. His surroundings had narrowed down to the thing using his lips. He didn't notice the woman frowning at him.

"I mean just what I said. Stop asking questions, you're annoying me," snapped Daren/Draco. "What I want you to do is go out and buy a knife."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"What does one usually do with a knife? Just have some fun, you know, maybe get back at your father, eh?" encouraged Daren/Draco.

By this time, the women had pulled out a funny looking Muggle device and was talking into it.

"No, he'd kill me first," Draco said sadly.

For fifteen minutes, Draco and Daren talked back and forth.

"You realize from now on I get to do the talking," Daren said. "You can shut up and I'll take care of things for you."

"No," said Draco angrily. "I will not shut up."

Then three people came over to his table and examined him gravely. "You'll have to come with us, Mr. Malfoy," one of them said grimly. They were all wearing white coats and one woman had glasses. There were two women and one man.

"What do _you_ want?" Daren said scathingly.

The three looked at each other. "You're sick, Draco," one of the women said gently, trying for a different approach. "We're going to take you somewhere where you can get better."

"I'm not sick, you morons, nor am I a child," growled Daren. "Bugger off."

The man tried. "Will you just come with us and then we can explain things to you?"

"No," Daren said stubbornly. "You'll have to drug me first."

The women shrugged, as if to say, not a bad idea. The man pulled out a wand and shouted something that couldn't be heard over Daren's yells. Then Daren fell to the ground, with Draco suppressed for now, and both of them saw black.

"Hey I heard a new patient's coming in!" Kristy whispered to Sarah and Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked with disinterest. He rarely cared about anything anymore.

"Yeah, he had to get drugged," Kristy said matter-of-factly.

"Bet he sucks monkey balls," said Sarah moodily. "Just like everyone here."

"Except us," reminded Kristy.

Sarah just shrugged and folded her arms.

"He's all like, 'aristocrat!' and he's loony, but not suicidal," Kristy said, nodding for emphasis. "I _know_, I do."

"I'll fucking tear him to shreds if he's another moping cheese pussy," growled Sarah. (A/N: I stole "cheesy pussy" from "Girl, Interrupted")

"We'll tear him to bloody bits together!" Kristy said happily. "Yay!"

"Okay," said Harry, and retreated into his room.

Now click on that sexy beast of a button.


	3. A new roomate

Disclaimer: My world would be a happier place if you shut up and let me forget these characters aren't mine.

A/N: this is the second chapter I've written in one day, third chapter in all. And guess what? I have four reviews. One of them from myself. It's rather pathetic. So, come on people, review my crappy little story and make my day.

A word was murmured, and Draco blinked slowly. Everything started out a little hazy, but after a few moments he could see again. He was in a white bed in a dark room with a bed a few feet away from him. Someone was watching him.

Then it was as if someone had tugged him into a smaller, more fuzzy room. It was like he was in the back of his head, and something else was occupying the front. He could see and hear everything very clearly, but he couldn't feel any emotion, or touch anything, or control his body.

"Hi," a childish voice was saying shyly. "I'm Dwaco's new fwend, Emily."

And sitting up in bed was a bewildered Harry.

Harry Potter stared and stared at the person next to him. His mind couldn't seem to take it all in.

Draco Malfoy, Draco who sneered and smirked, and insulted him, and always got better marks than him. Draco who loathed him and had been…more withdrawn and quieter for a while now…

But it was like it was a whole new person. Here was this person, this _child_, staring shyly out of Draco's silver eyes. It was Draco fucking Malfoy, for Christ's sake! Imagine the insane coincidence it took to have them both in the same room, as roommates in a psychiatric ward.

"Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Emily," Draco said stubbornly, lower lip sticking out childishly.

"Okay," Harry said nervously. "My name's Harry Potter."

"Why am I hewe, Hawwy Pottow? The child lisped.

"Uh, I, uh, don't really know," Harry stammered.

"I'm sweepy," yawned Emily/Draco. "Goodnight, Hawwy Pottow!"

"Goodnight," Harry whispered. For once, he forgot his own troubles and walked as quickly as he could without running to the nearest staff.

The nearest staff happened to be a very round lady all in pink robes. "Um, about my roommate?" Harry began. "What's wrong with him?"

"We're not really sure, hon," the lady said kindly. "We think he has Multiple Personality Disorder."

Harry sat there, stunned. Draco Malfoy, with any kind of disorder at all? Harry himself was Bipolar, but Malfoy? Maybe his nightmares had changed and this was just some weird kind of dream.

"We haven't given him a psychiatric evaluation yet, but that's what I, personally, think," the lady, who had dyed blond hair, continued.

"Good night, then" Harry said softly, still mulling over what had happened.

"Goodnight, dear," the women said.

Draco/Emily was lying in bed, curled up into a little ball, with his thumb in his mouth. His eyes were shut very tightly and he was shivering in his sleep.

Harry looked on with mixed emotions. First he learns that his rival may have Multiple Personality Disorder, then he learns that Draco Malfoy looks cute when he sleeps.

A/N: sorry it was so short! But I'm not really feeling encouraged seeing as I only have two real reviews glares pointedly and I'm very tired. In the next chapter a new personality or two will emerge, as well as the current three, which of course includes Draco. Harry will find that he isn't the only one with a shitty life and Draco is going to become rather dependent on Harry, or at least for a while he will. Tell me what you think and please, please tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. I don't mind if this all sucks, just tell me why. Oh, and thanks to my two actual reviewers!


	4. Daren rants

Disclaimer: I don't own much of this here, although I like to pretend I own at least the plot.

A/N: I'm going to try to make this a longer chapter, but I may fail. Oh, and sorry, but I really have to write this from Harry's point of view from now on. Draco's was just too confusing. And instead of calling him Daren/Draco or Emily/Draco or whatever, he'll just be Emily or Daren.

The lights turned on, shining right into Harry's eyes. He blinked, reached for his glasses, (then realized they had taken them away, as glass was dangerous) and sat up.

"What?" he said groggily, as three witches came in, carrying very large bags.

Harry asked in mid-yawn, "What time is it?" the witches ignored him and set down the bags.

"We're going to have to check all of this!" said one of them grumpily. They stared gloomily at the bags and then began to tear them apart. Every now and then they'd cast something into a small pile in back of them.

Draco blinked at them and yawned. Then he recognized just whose things they were so carelessly throwing around and said indignantly, "Be careful with that!" as they cast a delicate looking mirror with precious stones in it to the pile.

Also in the pile was: Draco's razor, his shoelaces, his wand, his sharpened quill, ink, any belts he had, necklaces, the chains of his gothic pants, and many other things. They flipped through all of his books (A/N: that's what they did to me! I mean, why the fuck would I hide my butcher knife in a book? and they still have three of my belts (growls)) and opened every bag. They were very thorough.

Draco padded out the door to check the time, still limping. It was 4:37 a.m. He tried to stride back in, but he was still bruised and weak. He had to limp back in instead, and he was in a dark mood when he came back in. He was ready for a good rant.

Without warning, Draco paled and narrowed his eyes. Harry watched in fascination as a whole new Draco took over.

"We're in a fucking insane asylum!" Daren said disgustedly.

"Psychiatric ward," Harry supplied. Daren ignored him.

"And you!" Daren kicked one of the nurses in the stomach, hard. She curled into a ball with a gasp. "Listen to me!" he snapped, and they all looked up. Two were frantically whispering and looking at the door. Daren ignored them.

"You be careful with his stuff!" Daren ordered, pointing to a nurse with curly brown hair. "You," he pointed to a nurse that was taller than Harry. "will me some healing potions now! His bastard of a father raped us and tortured us and it's fucking painful, alright?"

Harry froze, shocked. _Raped him? RAPED HIM!_ The father who Draco was always bragging about, the father who bought Draco everything had raped and tortured his son? Harry shook his head. That was just sick. His own father….

"I'm walking around with a rib sticking out of my stomach and dried blood _everywhere_ and you wake me up at 4:30 in the fucking morning to break my stuff!

"Get out!" he screamed. "GET OUT!"

_Well this is an interesting one,_ Harry thought, as the nurses fled the room. Harry had only been at the hospital for several days, but he had never seen anyone with Multiple Personality Disorder before.

Harry supposed he had to let go of everything he had ever assumed or thought of Draco. Gone was the arrogant, insulting, confident boy Harry had known. He couldn't hate someone who had gone through what Draco had. He just couldn't.

Harry's must-save instinct had kicked in. He had to help Draco. He nodded, not even hearing the ranting Daren and the nurses leading him away to be healed. He would help him, he had to.

A/N: okay, I decided I'm just gonna write lots of short chapters, cuz I suck at writing long ones. Sorry about that. Harry got committed by Lupin, if you're wondering, and you should be expecting visits from both Lucius and Lupin some time in the near future.


	5. Why do I even like you?

Disclaimer: all I own is my t-shirt that says "I'm just one big fucking ray of sunshine, aren't I?" I sure as hell don't own this.

A/N: thank you so much to those who have reviewed! You rock

The next day was Harry showing Draco everything. In the morning, at 7:30, their lights were flicked on, and they were called to have to their blood taken (A/N: that SUCKED. Great way to wake up) by a Mexican doctor. Draco watched the blood fill the vial, fascinated that people did things the Muggle way there. He had never had a shot before.

Breakfast was right outside their rooms and consisted of greasy sausage, small packages off cereal, scrambled eggs, and tiny bagels. Draco sat in the farthest corner on a small cushion, where Harry joined him.

"Don't you want to join people?" Harry asked. "I'll introduce you to them."

Draco shook his head. He didn't want to meet anyone. As far as he was concerned they could all go to hell.

He had dark circled under his dead eyes and he clearly hadn't slept at all. After the first nightmare he had decided it was better to stay awake.

Like it or not, Kristy and Sarah came over and sat on the floor right next to Draco.

"Hello poppet," said Kristy cheerfully. (A/N: that's just Kristy's way of greeting people cuz she like pirates of the carribean a lot) "I'm Kristy. I have Borderline Personality Disorder and I'm OCD."

"I'm Sarah," said Sarah, who was looking Draco over coldly. "I have Schitzotypal Personality Disorder and some other crap. What's your problem?"

"I don't know," Draco said quietly. "I got broken and I don't know how to put myself back together."

That was the most Harry had heard out of him since he came to the hospital.

"Harry can fix you," Sarah said suddenly, surprising everyone. Mostly she was either bitchy, violent, or crazy. No one knew what to say to that.

They ate the rest of breakfast in silence. When it was done, it was time for tutoring. The tutor was an old women with big glass and short curly gray hair who squinted. Harry hated her. (A/N: that women was the most boring bitch that ever lived) The one good thing about tutoring was he could get out of it.

"I'm too upset," he'd say, sniffing, staring up at them with shining green eyes. And they would let him go to his room and read.

There was a special charm cast on their wands so they could only cast what the tutor told them to.

They were practicing Cheering Charms (which Harry and Draco had already learned, in his 3rd year) when Draco's face changed, subtly, but Harry noticed. His eyes looked bigger and a childish smile played on his face.

"Harry, I haven't slept, I'm sleepy!" yawned Emily. Her lisp was gone…did that mean anything? (A/N: other than that that lisp annoyed the shit out of me)

"Uh, Ms. Cones-Power? We have to leave. Now," Harry added, looking panicky for better effect.

"Mmmmmmm. Alright," she sighed.

"Thanks," Harry said, and walked out; holding Draco's hand like a father would for his daughter or son.

"Harry, I need to go potty!" Emily suddenly exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes but kept leading her towards the bedroom, where there was a bathroom near to it.

"Harry, I need to go, now!" Emily yelled, and proceeded to kick him in the shins.

Harry groaned and rubbed his shins, then realized he should probably make sure she didn't go near some of the more dangerous patients.

Harry rounded up Sarah and Kristy, Kristy because her favorite thing to do was stalk people and provoke them, Sarah because she came with Kristy and she never panicked. All sorts of things could happen in a mental hospital, Harry thought, and he started to get very worried. What if she met up with someone who was a pedophile, or had anger management issues and she bugged them? Beginning to panic slightly, Harry walked faster.

Usually Harry needed something to do, because if he didn't, he would think. Thinking for him was bad. Bad things happened when Harry thought too long about something. Now, as he walked, he began to question something: _Why the fuck was he so worried about Draco Malfoy!_

_I fucking hate that kid!_ Harry reminded himself. _That son-of-a-bitch made my life living hell in school. _Right, he was always calling Hermione a Mudblood, Ron poor, and Harry attention-seeking, and insulting his parents. He had absolutely no reason to like him!

His conscience, or just a kindly voice, answered his question. _Because this is not Draco Malfoy. This is a lonely and broken child that needs help picking up the broken pieces of the life he will NEVER be able to return to. Rather like yourself, eh, Potter? _reminded the voice.

Harry mulled over that thought, until he remembered how worried he was. His anxiety had reached a peak, and he was now running through the long halls. Suddenly he caught the echoes of a very disgruntled voice. Daren's angry shouts were becoming louder and louder as Harry ran down the hallway, with Kristy and Sarah close behind. Harry's pace quickened as the words became clearer.

"YOU FUCKWITS! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING CLOTHES! NOW!" there was a pause, and the sound of a patient nurse explaining something. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE MY CLOTHES BACK! I'M GONNA FUCKING CALL MY LAWYER, YOU PUSSYS!" Ah, thought Harry. They must not have appreciated his rant last night.

Harry could see now – Daren was standing in a hospital gown, shouting at the nurse. The nurse replied evenly, "You can have your clothes back when you treat people with respect and you're calm."

Apparently, the nurses had grabbed him while he was Emily and confiscated his clothes. Emily was much too trusting to believe they wouldn't give them back.

"Fuck all of you," hissed Daren. "I am fucking calm!" and grabbed Harry, dragging him back to their room. When they were safely in the room, and Daren had calmed down, Draco came back.

"I want to try something, Potter."

"What?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I've been having nightmares for two fucking months and it's been driving me crazy. I want to sleep with you, nothing but sleep, and if you try anything I'll kill you," Draco said with a smirk, knowing full well Harry would never do anything like that.

"ME! Me try something! How about YOU try something! You're the Slytherin Sex God!" the minute Harry said that, he knew it had been a mistake. He turned around to hide his blush and took off his shirt in preparation for sleep. He noticed that Draco's eyes followed the movement…interesting.

"So you think I'm a Sex God, then, Potter? I never knew," Draco said, his smirk wider than ever.

_Beaten down and broken, but he's strong enough to be able to resort to the old Draco sometimes,_ Harry thought with a mental grin.

Draco began circling Harry, clearly enjoying the hell out of himself. "Hmmmm, let's take a look at you….lovely green eyes….good muscles, yes….very good…._beautiful hair_…yes, you'll do," Draco said with a sigh, and dragged him into bed.

"So, _you_ think _I'm _beautiful, then?" Harry said, with a smirk of his own.

"No, fuckwit, I said your _hair_ was beautiful," Draco said, shaking his head. "You're ugly."

Harry laughed, because the leer on Draco's face told a different story.

"Goodnight, Potter."

"'Night, Malfoy."

Harry woke up sometime during the night, when Draco moved a bit, nuzzling unconsciously in his sleep.

Harry looked at him, truly looked at him, and realized _he_ was the one who was beautiful. The moonlight caught his pale skin and silky hair, (which was splayed out on Harry's chest) making him look ethereal. His skin was so _warm_ against Harry's, and it all just felt so right.

_Christ, _thought Harry. _He's gorgeous and I shouldn't even be _thinking_ that! _He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and stopped thinking. Bad things did happen while he thought. Like finding out you're attracted to Draco fucking Malfoy.

Tell me how you liked it! gives every reviewer a big hug thank you so much! I'll try to email you back if you do a signed review, and I listen to all suggestions. I mostly have the story planned out, however, I just want to know how you want me to write (like less dialogue and more descriptions, as some of you mentioned).


	6. Aubric

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the plot.

A/N: one huge thing I forgot to include was that my bestest buddy ever wrote some of chapter five. I forgot to say that last time Thank you Katie! Any French that may be in here I will translate now: "Mon ami" means "my friend", "et porquoi est cela?" means, roughly translated, "and why is that?", "mon minet" means either "my little kitten" or just "my kitten". I take Spanish, so excuse the bad French. I'm trying to update every day for those reading this but it's hard… so I'm sorry if some of the writing is a little sloppy. Oh, and this'll be a short chapter, but the next one should be longer.

3linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline3

Harry woke up with a start. Some instinct told him he was being watched. He slowly blinked, opened his eyes, and – "YAH!" Harry gave a yelp of surprise as he looked up into a pair of silver eyes that were staring into his.

"Good morning, _mon ami_," purred Draco. "My name is Aubric." There was a new heat in his eyes. _What is that?_ Harry wondered, and then the realization hit him. It was lust. _SHIT._

_Oh no_, thought Harry. _Not another one._

As Aubric leaned in, Harry quickly asked, "Uh, does Draco even speak French?" It was the only thing he could think to say, staring into those heated eyes.

"_Oui._ His line is descended from a long line of very powerful French wizards," explained Aubric.

Aubric ran his tongue over his lips, looking seductive enough to reduce Harry's thoughts to mush. _Damn him for being sexy,_ Harry thought hopelessly. If there was anyone who could resist the seductive side of Draco Malfoy, he'd like to shake their hand.

"We – we can't –" Harry stammered, as Aubrey leaned in once more, not even knowing what he was saying.

"Oh? _Et porquoi est cela_?" asked Aubrey, his voice low and playful.

"It's just –" Harry searched for the right words. "You're not Draco."

"But this is very much what Draco wants, what he has been wanting for a long time, _mon minet_."

Harry tried to respond, but then there were lips on his, and any small thought or protest he had vanished. There was a warm, wet, tongue exploring his lips, and when he opened them, his mouth. The two of them were lost in the intensity of the kiss. For one of the first time, they didn't remember that someone had shattered their lives and thrown the jagged shards at them, because in that moment, all they had were each other.

Harry's hand was halfway down Draco's pants by the time Sarah walked in. The two were much too busy for her and never noticed her choking back laughter. Sarah rarely laughed.

"How cute," she said dryly, but the grin was still on her face. The boys were panting for breath, their hair sticking up in all directions, and for the first time in a long while, the two looked truly happy.

"So," Sarah said with a smirk. "Finally decided to be friends, eh?"

" 'friends', yeah," Draco said between breaths. Harry just blushed, but he was grinning madly.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A/N: thank you to every reviewer! In case I can't email you, I'll talk to you right here. Oh, and next chapter, be prepared for a flashback from Harry about his arrival, for those craving "meat", coughcoughMuerteRojacoughcough and a visit from Lucius.

Muerte Roja: "dances with you" if only I could write good cotton candy sex scenes…."sniffle" they are damaged…but we love it. Go sadistic bitches! "eats num nums" mmmmmmmmmm…..num nums. I like the suggestions. Give me more "sweet innocent face" it's not like Harry and Draco _mind_ being tortured. Wow! Plus a bonus actual review! "bows down to your reviewity goodnss" ooooo four reviews from you! "rides a zebra, trampling all the fat nurses who wore pink" you know who you are" glares" oh and I will find that damn meat! Ill put in a flashback, good idea.

James Skye: it was never boring. I find it interesting too. Your friend was in one? "sad face" poor friend. I'll put in more about the actual hospital life in the story.

Dairy girl: I won't put any more A/Ns in the middle of the story anymore. Glad you liked it.

Akasha60: My faithful reviewer! I'm updating every day just for you.

Ava Aurora: SUCH a good name! "clutches face" I'm so glad you like this! You are more awesomer than all.

Pawuh: haha and you only like the Lucius scenes….naughty naughty! I love you maria.

Yukino328: People liking my story makes me very happy! Thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it.

Whoa: thanks hehe most everyone told me to develop the characters and their feelings and such. And I will!

Emmit: "huggles" you should love kristy! And im posting this to cheer the katie up. Not that this story will be very good for that. Oh well.

Meep: I do write short chapters, I know, and I'm sorry for that. Hehe heres the next one for ya.


	7. Visit from daddy

Disclaimer: don't own.

A/N: those little star things don't show up, so I have to say, for example, "growls at computer" or whatever. Oh, and Katie helps me on this sometimes, and she laid out a plan for the whole story that I mostly follow.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Because it was a weekend, both Harry and Draco were allowed to sleep until group, which was at 10:15. They both had actually slept for once, and had reasonably good dreams. It was the first time in a long while that that had happened.

When Harry and Draco were walking down the hallway to group, a nurse stopped them. "Draco, you know your father's visiting you today, alright? That should be nice," she said, clearly oblivious to everything that had happened. Draco blanched and Harry watched as his eyes went from bright silver to a dull and dead gray.

"No," Harry said simply.

"Beg your pardon?" the nurse said politely.

"No," Harry repeated. "His father is the reason he's here, you stupid bitch. Haven't you heard anything he said to you!" Harry was practically yelling the last words.

The nurse drew herself up with a frown and drew in a breath to speak.

"No, you listen to me," Harry said angrily. "That man has done unspeakable things to Draco. Things that will likely _never_ be healed. Do you really want to reopen that wound?"

"As Draco's legal guardian, I'm afraid he has every right to see his son," the nurse said stubbornly.

"The 'father' who raped his son and nearly killed him? That man is not his father!" Harry yelled. "That man is an unspeakably evil bastard!"

"Be that as it may, he is coming," the nurse said, with an air of finality.

"Fine, let him come. If he tries anything, I'll fucking strangle him," Harry said with dead certainty. "And you take away his wand, do you hear me? Take away his wand and sit right next to him." And he walked away, leaving behind a very offended nurse.

"Thank you," Draco whispered, and Harry pulled him closer protectively.

"No one can hurt you if you're with me, I promise," Harry swore.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

At group (A/N: this is almost exactly how group went for me)

The room was all white, with a T.V. protected by something that looked like glass. It also had a white board and markers to write on it and squishy chairs that were oddly comfortable.

"So, 2 – 5 feelings, Draco," said one of the "staff" as they were sometimes called.

"I feel unsafe, frightened, and anxious," Draco stated, sitting in a corner.

The staff member, a girl in her twenties with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, wrote this all down in a notebook.

"Long term goal?"

"Ummm… to get better," Draco said, and abruptly switched to Emily. "Harry says I'm sick."

The girl apparently noticed the change, with raised eyebrows, but wrote it down.

"Short term goal?"

"Get my clothes back," Emily said shyly. Lucius was bringing Draco's things when he came.

Two other people went, then it was Harry's turn.

"Two to five feelings, Harry," the girl said, pen poised above the notebook.

"Furious, helpless, violent, and protective," Harry said quickly. "My short term goal is to get us, me and Draco, out of here, and my long term goal is to….uh….stay safe," he mumbled.

Emily frowned. What did that mean?

"Any group issues?" the girl asked. There was a silence, then, "it smells bad here," from a pale girl with short blond hair.

"Like B.O." another girl agreed. "People really have got to shower."

Harry made a mental note to shower. It really did smell bad in their unit.

"Better than the little kid's unit," the other staff member said with a wrinkled nose, who was rather large. "It smells like piss there."

"Can we go now," someone said exasperatingly.

"Yeah," he said dismissively. "Sure."

There was a short battle to all run out the door at the same time. Everyone hated group.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

When Harry and Draco were returning from lunch, a very unpleasant surprise awaited them in their room. On the bed, with a smirk bigger than ever, sat Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco," he said with a nod. "Harry," he said coldly, eyes roaming obviously over his body.

Harry glared at him, and if looks could kill, that one would have.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'm just getting someone," Harry assured Draco. Draco clung to Harry like he was his last hope (and maybe he was) and said frantically, "No, please stay," Draco whispered. "Please stay."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said loudly, and the look he gave Lucius Malfoy sent chills down the Death Eater's back. It was a look that said clearly, "I am going to kill you when I can, and I will smile the whole way through."

"NURSE!" Harry bellowed, and one came in running. "What is it, what's wrong?" she panted.

"We need you to stay here, please," Harry said grimly.

"Alright," the nurse said uncertainly. "Why?"

"Never mind," Harry said firmly. "Just stay." She nodded and sat down on Draco's bed, the one opposite from Lucius.

"I trust you have been well," Lucius said lightly. When he got no answer, his eyes narrowed and he said to the nurse, "Can I get a day pass, please," he added, to honey his words.

"Well," the nurse began. Draco gave a whimper, although he had tried to smother it with a pillow. The nurse glanced over. "No," she said firmly. "You may not. You upset our patient, and the goal is to make him better. In fact," she continued, as Harry gave her an "I-worship-the-ground-you-walk-on" look. "I think it's best that you leave. NOW," she added, even more adamant than before to get this cold man to leave. She had psychic blood on her father's side and could sense when things were wrong. She knew that there was something very, very wrong right now. The air was thick with tension, and the boy was clearly terrified. And the man….the man looked, well, _evil._ He had a glint in his otherwise dead eyes that suggested he was thinking thoughts you didn't want to know.

Lucius gave her a look that was almost as good as the one Harry had given him, but left, with the faint smell of blood trailing after him.

Draco had scuttled into a corner sometime during this encounter. He was rocking back and forth as fast as he could. His eyes were focused on the ground and they had a maniacal glint in them.

"So," he muttered, and Harry cautiously approached him to be able to hear him more clearly. "You think you're safe here, do you?" there was a cold and very not-Draco laugh.

Then Draco began slamming himself into the wall repeatedly. "You'll pay!" screamed a frightening voice, and just under it, a scream emerged. "NO! Father, oh Christ, please no!" screamed Draco, bashing himself as hard as humanly possible into each wall.

The nurse was shouting for more staff, right now! Punctuated by the loud, sickening, thuds of flesh on wall were inhuman and eerie screams of pain and terror. In between those were the shouts of staff and the sobbing and screaming of more patients.

Harry tried to stop him, he tried, but he couldn't. It was as if some powerful force was driving Draco to be pummeled against the wall. He tried snatching at him but was thrown to the floor.

Finally, five staff members managed to get a hold of the bruised and bloody Draco and walk him outside.

"Where are you taking him!" Harry shouted, tears running down his face. Kristy walked out of her room, which was right next to theirs, and patted Harry on the back.

"Maximum security," said Kristy sadly. "Our anger management buddy Zay got taken there when he threw a fit and all he screamed was 'FUCK YOU!' for two days. Poor Zay."

"When do they come back," Harry asked hoarsely.

"I dunno, sometimes only a few days, sometimes they stay there," Kristy said with a shrug. "I went there once," she added cheerfully. "Tried to kill my old roommate. You can visit them once a day, but you're under constant watch and everything." She gave him an oblivious smile and went back to her room.

Harry stood in the empty hallway, tears pouring down his face. He had no time to wonder how he had gotten attached to Draco so quickly. He only knew he had to get him back.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A/N: please review and my thanks to everyone who has. I did have a friend called Zay at the unit and he had terrible anger issues. He spent two days screaming, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" and "FUCK YOU!" He was really cool. I did have group like that, and everyone hated it. Everyone always felt unsafe, alone, and/or pissed off. The only thing that wasn't accurate was that the girls weren't in the same group as the guys. And it smelled pretty badly on the unit, like B.O. "gags".

10


	8. nightmares

Disclaimer: You know what, I'm just gonna stop posting these damn things. They're fucking annoying and all I ever do is repeat myself. I mean, OBVIOUSLY this isn't mine! If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing bad slash. Okay, I'm done.

A/N: I'm sorry I missed a day but I just cannot write good chapters in one day, so expect my updates to a bit longer from now on. Hopefully the chapters will be of better quality now. Warning! There is a rape scene in this chapter, fairly graphic. Skip the _italics_ if you don't want to read it. I am sorry if I offend someone.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_"Fuck, Draco, I love it when you scream!" gasped Lucius. Draco shut his mouth and bit his lips so hard blood dribbled down his chin. _

_The only sounds in the room were the sickening thud of flesh pounding into flesh, Draco's whimpers, and Lucius' moans. _

_"Scream for me," Lucius whispered, his breath ragged, into Draco's ear. Draco shook his head and black spots before his eyes. He should have passed out from the pain and blood loss long ago, but his father had cast a spell on him. _

_"I said scream for me, whore!" Lucius moaned, and drove himself even harder into Draco's tight ass. Scream after scream was torn from Draco's mouth as fast as he could draw breath. Jesus fucking Christ there was no worse pain than this, no spell alive that could break anyone more effectively. _

_And the blood, the blood, it was staining the sheets, covering Draco's cold and beaten body, dripping off of Lucius' sweat covered body. Why the fuck was there so much blood? Draco wondered, until the final thrust of agony ended his thoughts, and there was silence. _

_Lucius pulled himself out of Draco, and he was covered in blood. He smacked Draco on the ass and fell panting on the stained sheets. _

_"Come here, Draco," he said, when his breathing had slowed. _

_"I can't, Father," Draco whispered._

_His father frowned and dragged him over, Draco too hurt and in too much pain to even make any noise but a small moan. _

_Lucius Malfoy pulled out a small silver dagger, like one you might open letters for. He drove the blade into Draco's back and slashed across. The blood poured out, but not all of it. For there was a long, thin tongue lapping it up like a kitten might drink milk. _

_Then his father lowered his lips to it and bit the nerves and the veins. Draco made a sound that would send goose-bumps over anyone's skin. It was high and drawn out and had everything to do with pain. _

_Lucius lowered his face to his son's, making sure he could see him. He gave a feral grin, teeth bloodstained and crimson liquid smeared all around his mouth. Then he attacked Draco's mouth. If Draco had any strength left, he would have been disgusted. But he _was_ a whore, and he deserved it. He must deserve it. Why else would his father do it?_

_His mouth twisted in disgust. His father tasted of pain and the bittersweet taste of blood. Yes, he needed to be punished. No one ever told him he did anything right, after all, so he must do everything wrong.  
Then Harry walked in. "Draco, why are you letting him do that to you?" he said, disgust clear in his voice. _

_"I -" Draco whimpered, but his voice died to nothing. _

_"What?" Harry came closer. "I can't hear you, Draco."_

_Draco tried to shout it out, but his voice was gone. _

_Then Harry's dark hair was suddenly a long white-blond, and his kind green eyes were silver and carried a maniacal glint. _

_"You stupid slut," Harry whispered. _

And Draco woke up. There was sweat covering his skinny body and he was curled into a tiny ball. His face was tear streaked and he felt so unclean, like the blood still dripped down his thighs.

"Harry," Draco whispered. "I'm so sorry."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_"No one's ever going to believe you, Potter." Voldemort got up and pulled on his robe. "You've lost, the good has failed._

_"You're such a failure, Harry, but damn are you a good fuck." His laughter followed him, echoing in his ears, mocking him……_

Harry gasped and sat right up. Something was missing. What was missing? He looked wildly around the room and there was only an empty bed. Empty bed….Draco was gone. Harry remembered now.

Harry swore viciously through his tears. Fuck! The nightmares are back. He needed Draco. Warm, soft, understanding, beautiful, Draco. Draco who brought out the best in him, Draco who let him forget but not ignore what had happened to him. Draco….

No one knew that Voldemort had taken Harry to Lucius Malfoy's house and raped him before the battle. All the more reason to hate Lucius. Lucius who had watched and laughed, laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Damn him, damn him to hell.

And when he had come back to Hogwarts, he had told no one. Because who the fuck would believe him? No one. After all, Harry Potter-the-great always wanted attention. Why shouldn't he make up sob stories?

Harry had to get Draco back. It would kill both of them, one way or another. When they were together, everything was safe, secure, and hope had a new meaning. The nightmares stopped and life was almost bearable.

When they were apart, the nightmares came back and hope went away. And Harry just couldn't lose another person. Not like his friends, this one he had to save. Save him and keep him.

It was a long while before Harry could sleep again.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A/N: yes, it's short. But tomorrow I hope to post yet another chapter. And this one tells you many things. It shows that Draco and Harry really can't live without each other, it tells you something that happened to Harry, and it gives you an idea of what happened to poor Draco.


	9. We're fucking crazy

Disclaimer: god do I wish I owned this. Especially Draco "drools"

A/N: grrrr I haven't been getting your reviews cuz my computer is virusy and such. I all depressed. I want to die. Life sucks cheese monkey balls.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Harry got back from Art Therapy only to be informed by a nurse that Draco had visited when he was out. His already black mood deepened.

"Fuck," Harry muttered, with feeling.

Then he did what he always did when he was in a particularly nasty mood. He fetched his notebook (with no spirals of course, because you could rip them out and hurt yourself with them) and ink and a quill and settled into the small closet. It was covered in quotes, inside and out, and Harry always loved to write them down, so he could read them if he ever left.

_Sex, drugs, rock n roll,_

_Speed, weed, birth control_

_Life's a bitch and then you die_

_So fuck this shit, I'm gettin high_

So went the first quote, obviously from a Muggle.

The rest were like they usually were, "LET ME DIE" or, "I'm buried under the bed".

Then Harry came across one he had never seen before.

_Dear Harry, _it began with. _What the fuck,_ Harry thought.

_I know you read these quotes, _Harry read on,_ so I'm leaving you this. I'm going to sound like a prat anyway I say this, but what the fuck, I'm saying it anyhow. _

_When I'm with you, I feel safe, secure, protected, and like I can heal. _Harry paused. Had he not been thinking the same thing about a certain blond just that morning?

_I'm going to shut up now and say it. I've had a crush on you since the first year I met you. I love you, I love everything about you. I know you don't love me, but I just want you to know that._

_Draco_

Harry sat there for a moment, stunned. _Draco loved him? Who loved Harry Potter! No one…everyone who had was dead. _

Harry took a moment to think of Draco. He wanted to know more about him….everything, from his favorite color to what scared him. Draco was someone Harry could se himself living with until his death…Draco was someone Harry wanted to protect and be with for as long as possible. If that wasn't love, then what the fuck was?

Harry leapt out of the closet (which was very difficult to do and resulted in earning himself a large bruise on his head) and ran to the nearest nurse.

"I'd like to visit Draco Malfoy," he said quickly.

The nurse pursed her lips in thought while Harry held his breath. "Alright," she said finally. "But I'm very busy so you'll have to make it quick."

"Okay," Harry said, bouncing from foot to foot. They set out at a very brisk pace to maximum security.

"Draco!" Harry yelled happily when he saw him.

"Harry," Draco said with a wary nod.

"Draco, I got your note," Harry said, a bit breathless. "And I – I don't want to ever leave you."

"How sweet," Draco said dryly. "Picture perfect, Potter."

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nothing,' Draco muttered. "I'm not very good at the mushy crap."

"Okay, then. How about, I love you, and that's all I say?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, okay, we love each other," Draco mumbled.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned. "I thought you'd be happy…"

"Do you think we can just move out and have two children and a white picket fence, Harry?" Draco asked, a pained expression on his face. "Well we can't! We're two loonys in a fucking insane asylum! We can never lead a normal life and you'll hate me! I don't even like myself, Harry!"

"But _I _love you, Draco," Harry said gently. "Please, please give us a chance."

Draco hesitated for a moment. "Fine," he said, annoyed. "But only cuz I love you so much."

Harry grinned, and it was beautiful. His whole face lit up, and his dull eyes were sparkling as they once did.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Two days later, Draco was let out of maximum security.

There was much rejoicing and shit, says the lazy author.

One day, a nurse came in to Harry and Draco's room.

"You've been in here the required time, three and a half weeks, and you haven't engaged in any unsafe behavior in a long time. Tomorrow, Lupin will come to take you home! Now isn't that marvelous!" she gushed.

"Yeah," Harry said, glancing at Draco, who was looking decidedly depressed.

"You might want to pack up your things, love," the nurse said tenderly, seeing the looks the two were exchanging.

"Right," Harry said, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Then promptly lay down on the bed and fought not to cry.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. If you want to know, I tried to kill myself, again, and failed miserably. But I love you guys so I wrote this little chapter for you. I'm all depressed now. Must read happy Fanfiction and don't be surprised if I don't update for a while. I may have to go back to the hospital. To answer some questions: Yes, Voldemort is dead. Remember in the first chapter where Harry killed him?

Ergh, dammit, I'm sorry, I totally forgot that he was dead. So yeah my bad. And no, Harry wasn't imagining things. Voldemort is really dead, I'm just a fucktard.


	10. Damn do we hate goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot I pretend I have.

A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! No more needs to be said. And thanks to my new beta, my bestest buddy Katie. You rule!

Kristy smiled happily as she looked at the two snuggled together in their bed. "Awwww, two sleeping crazies!" she murmured with a sigh. They looked so different, pale skin to tan skin, one slim, one so skinny his ribs protruded far out, one with deep black hair, one so blond it was almost white. But there they were, Harry holding Draco protectively, even in sleep.

She quietly edged out, clutching her face and repressing a very loud, "AWWWWW!"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The third person in this story to walk in on Harry and Draco was Remus Lupin. The full moon had only appeared two days ago and he was still very tired. Add to that the stress of Harry being in a mental asylum, and he just wanted to sleep for a few days straight.

When he walked in the open door to where he had been told Harry was staying, his mood changed entirely. It was all he could do to keep a straight face. Draco, whom Harry had told him about on the phone, some odd Muggle device, was snuggled into Harry's chest and the two were smiling in their sleep.

Seeing Harry's things strewn about the room, Lupin took the time to loudly stomp around the room, and packed it all up. When he was done, Lupin smiled and cleared his throat loudly. He waited for a moment, then said even more loudly, "Harry, it's time to wake up!" Neither boy stirred. Lupin sighed and walked over, giving Harry a shake. Harry grumbled, but never opened his eyes. Lupin frowned in exasperation, then half shouted very closely to Harry's ear, "WAKE UP!"

Harry leapt out of bed so fast it was almost comical, except for the frightened expression on his face. Draco too had mimicked Harry, then seeing Lupin, gave a half-hearted smirk, then ruined it with a yawn.

Lupin smiled and said gently, "Harry we have to leave now."

It was sad to see the expressions on the two boy's faces. Harry should have been overjoyed….but not if it meant leaving Draco.

"I'll give the two of you some time," Lupin said softly and went to wait outside out of hearing range.

Draco threw himself at Harry, attacking his lover's lips. Harry returned the kiss hungrily, and when the two separated they were panting, but still managing to look as down and depressed as one could look.

Draco crawled over to where Harry was and wrapped his thin arms around his lover.

"I love you," Harry whispered. "So much."

"I love you, too," Draco said softly.

"I'll write," Harry said, almost smiling at the corny cliché. "And call you of course. I can probably visit, too."

"Okay," Draco whispered.

After a long time of just holding each other, Harry swore. "I had better go, or I'll never leave."

Draco tried not to cry. It wasn't just that Harry was leaving. Once he left, Draco would be back to square one. And he had really been getting better, he had. A tear ran down his face, and Harry wasn't doing any better. His face was already streaked with tears.

"Goodbye, Draco," Harry said quietly, and did the bravest thing he'd ever done. He left the room without a glance backwards (well, maybe one) and nodded to Lupin.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but I have a lot going on and my mom's being a butt. I love you all, you're awesome!


	11. Lupin the former maruader who plots

Disclaimer: There is no disclaimer.

"Draco, dear," one of the nicer nurses said, knocking on the open door. "You have a letter." She handed in a letter that Draco snatched eagerly. It could be from Harry.

Draco's face fell into a familiar dullness as he recognized the neat hand of his father.

_Draco,_

_I have heard that the Potter boy left you. Apparently you weren't good enough for him. I wouldn't have thought so, you just being a cowardly wretch. Don't contact him in the future; he doesn't want to talk to you._

_Anyhow, I plan on visiting you two days hence. I have a day pass, so we may go wherever I please. _

_I'm going to fuck your little brains out, Draco. I'm going to fuck you until all I can see of you is blood and torn up flesh. I'm going to have the fuck of my life, and then I'm going to leave you to die. I get hard just thinking about you. I'm going to destroy something beautiful, I'm going to shatter your soul and body until you're left to rot, uncared for and unloved, in the streets. _

_Oh, and don't even THINK of showing this letter to anyone. It will disappear the second you finish reading it. _

_Lucius_

And so it did. As soon as Draco had finished reading it, the letter crumpled in on itself and vanished. His father was careful, even if mad, as always.

Draco curled into a small ball on his bed, hiding under the covers. He was shaking, dark flashbacks torturing his mind. He knew, as certain as the sky was blue, that he was going to die. He was going to die in terrible pain, with only one who truly loved him. And Harry would never reach him in time. He was going to die in two days.

Draco shut his eyes tightly and prayed to no one in particular that the flashbacks would end. It was the "monster under the bed trick". If you can't see it, it isn't there.

Now Draco had always known he was going to die. He had always known that one way or another, his father was going to kill him. It would be that one day where he went too far. And that day was the day after tomorrow.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_"Father, please!" Draco screamed, voice cracking. _

_"Don't cry," Lucius whispered. "Never cry or I'll fuck you again and again until all you can see is black."_

_Draco could feel the knife tearing ruthlessly through nerves and veins and muscle in his back. It burned, it stung, and it was the most pain he had ever felt. His ass was burning, clenching and unclenching from the pain his father had given it. But there would be more, it always got worse. _

_What was his father doing? The knife seemed to have a purpose this time, more than the "lessons" he regularly received. _

_"Look in the mirror," his father said, voice full of laughter._

_Draco stood, screaming as the muscles in his back tensed and more blood gushed out. Christ, it hurt _so_ much. _

_He limped his way to the antique mirror and turned around. Carved in his back was the word, "MINE"._

Draco snapped out of his flashback with a gasp. That hadn't even been the worst of his beatings. That particular torture had been right after his father had caught him and Blaise kissing in the bathroom. They should never have been so careless as to kiss in his father's house. But for once in his life, Draco had felt normal when he had kissed his friend. It was something that was supposed to happen. Schoolboy's crushes on one another. Not….not what he and his father had, not at all like that.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's foot, ruffling her feathers affectionately. "Go straight to the nurses and make sure this gets to Draco Malfoy," he told her. Her head bobbed, almost as if she were nodding, and she took flight off of the windowsill.

All the letter really said was that Harry was doing alright, but he missed Draco like hell and he needed him, and write back telling Harry what was going on.

Harry's worries about Draco took up all of his time. He worried about Draco's nightmares, he worried that Draco was getting "visited" by his father, he worried that Draco had had another breakdown, he worried that Draco had new personalities, etc.

Supper with Lupin was usually a cheerful affair. There was no shortage of conversation, there was much smiling and laughing, and very good food.

Now Harry sat at the table, poking his steak with his fork. It was his favorite food, and done exactly the way he liked it, medium-rare. But he just couldn't be hungry, not with Draco so far away. Far away and most likely unhappy and in danger.

"Harry," Lupin said with a worried tone to his voice. "Are you alright?"

Harry had always told Lupin everything. Ever since Sirius had died, Lupin had never replaced him, just became closer to Harry. Now he was like a father. It was Lupin who had committed him, kept him safe from the Dursleys. Lupin who had picked him up and carried him off the field on that terrible night after the death of Voldemort.

"Well," Harry hesitated for a moment. "No," Harry said finally. "I'm worried about Draco."

From Harry's letters, Lupin already knew all about Draco. Everything that had happened to him, how much he meant to Harry, etc.

"Harry," Lupin began. "I've been thinking. Would you like to visit him?"

"YES!" Harry practically yelled, leaping out of his seat. Then, deflated in all of one second, he sat back down. "But Lupin, that won't help much. I don't know why, but I have this creepy hunch that something bad is going on over there."

"Wellll….." Lupin paused for only a second, then continued. "As I mentioned before, I've been thinking a lot about you and Draco. You obviously love each other, as you have mentioned, and so something must be done." At this point, a sly look that Harry knew well appeared on Lupin's face. It was the look he got when he was plotting. "Do you want to really do something drastic for him? Whatever it takes?"

Harry nodded firmly.

"Good," Lupin said, satisfied. "Then I suggest an escape plan."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Harry had accepted Lupin's rather blunt plan without blinking. They had talked about it together, while Harry's appetite returned a bit, and worked out the kinks.

Luckily, Lupin had his own stash of potion's ingredients, so the potion was no trouble at all. He had even found a hybrid of the Polyjuice Potion that could be brewed and finished in only one day. They would have had to wait an entire month for the ordinary potion, which, the two had agreed, was simply too long.

Lupin, seeing Harry's eyelids drooping, and his stifled yawns, told Harry he would brew the potion if Harry went to sleep. Rather gratefully, Harry agreed, and staggered off to bed.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_Harry walked through the blurry hallways of the hospital. Everything seemed slightly distorted, but being a dream, that was to be expected. Not that Harry knew he was dreaming. Oh no, it was all very real to him. _

_Harry heard moans of pleasure and screams of pain coming from somewhere. Where was it? _

_He recognized the screaming……DRACO! In a panic, Harry skidded around corners, frantic in his searching. Everything was so slow…why the fuck couldn't he run any faster? His limbs were so heavy, the air seemed to be denser than water. _

_After so long, so very long, he finally found the door. The terrible sounds of flesh pounding into flesh echoed in his ears and Draco's screams just got louder and louder. And Lucius, Lucius was screaming his son's name…_

_Harry jiggled the door but it wouldn't open. He kicked at the door, after giving up on opening it, but as hard as he threw himself at it, it wouldn't budge. The screams, they were all he heard, so loud, so very – _

And then the pounding on his door woke Harry up.

"Harry, honestly, it's Saturday! You slept for two whole days! You must have been really tired," Lupin exclaimed. "One more thing – the potion is ready."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A/N: sooooo, review and tell me how it was. I promise I'll answer all the reviewers I had to no time to answer before. I'm so glad I escaped the hospital. (cackles) I thwarted the doctors who tried to take me away.


	12. Rescue

A/N: WOW. I have 67 reviews and that's a really big deal for me. THANK YOU SO MUCH! And please excuse the laughably short chapters. Oh, and thank you to Katie, who is the greatest beta and person ever. Oh, and dammit, I forgot to mention last time that Lupin somehow has the hairs/toe nails or whatever you want, of the people they need to change into. I have so many plot holes in this story. Sorry to all who are confused.

In Harry's jean pockets: a slip of paper, two small bags containing two hairs, some lint, and a Honeyduke's chocolate wrapper. The last two mean nothing, but the first two were very important for his plan to go smoothly. One of the bags was for Lupin, one fore himself. The slip of paper was a day pass.

In Lupin's pocket were two flasks of Polyjuice Potion.

Harry checked his pockets for the third time, and then pounded down the stairs.

"Come on Lupin, we have to get there before he does!" Harry called impatiently. "I've been ready for fifteen minutes!"

"Yes, I'm ready, too," Lupin said, appearing out of the kitchen, a grin on his face. These were things that he and the other Marauders had been most talented at: tricking people and escaping.

"Is the, uh, car all ready?" Lupin asked, uncertain in the ability of a Muggle invention.

"Yes," Harry said, suppressing a smile. "All you do is –"

Lupin waved the words away. "I don't plan on understanding the damn things any day soon. Let's just go."

Harry smiled and nodded patiently. The two walked out to the door, butterflies diving in their stomachs. This would work. It had to. There was not only no back up plan, but if it failed, who knows what would happen to Draco?

Harry started up the car and the two drove off. It was an old van, rented from an old neighbor who could barely hear anymore, but Harry had assured Lupin it would work.

After the two went over the plan once more, there was a nervous silence. So much depended on this working, for if it didn't, five people would be ass-deep in problems.

After about an hour of driving, the familiar white and green building came into view.

Harry stepped out first, and added his single blond hair to the flask Lupin held out to him. A putrid smell billowed into the air. It was smell of burning hair.

Harry made a face and pinched his nose, downed it. He gagged at the aftertaste, the acrid taste of burnt flesh. He almost threw it up, but the thought of Draco allowed him to keep it down. Draco, he must remember. He was doing it for Draco.

At first nothing happened. The two exchanged worried looks, then…. "Harry, your eyes!" Lupin exclaimed. He had used Polyjuice potion himself, being a former Marauder, many times. But he had _never_ watched the potion take effect on someone. Harry's beautiful green eyes faded into a cool and pale silver. His features thinned out into a more delicate, but more cruel, face. His tanned skin paled to the creamy skin of someone who had rarely seen the sun and his beautiful rosy lips paled before Lupin's eyes. With an, "Ow, fuck!" Harry grew several inches within seconds, and when he was done, he stared up at Lupin out of these cruel, these _alien_ eyes.

"That'll do," Lupin said gruffly. He had always hated Lucius Malfoy, even at Hogwarts, him and the rest of the Marauders. He had been the adolescent who knew more than the DADA professor about the Dark Arts, and had always been cruel, without any reason at all. What Lupin had now learned about the aristocrat only deepened his intense dislike of the blond to hatred.

"I feel dirty," Harry said in a honeyed, silkier voice. It was the sort of voice that was a practitioner of manipulation and lies.

"Just don't think about it, alright," Lupin said, shaking his head. He himself found it hard not to throw himself at the body and beat him bloody. He had to keep reminding himself that it was Harry he was looking at.

When Lupin was done with his potion, he was a thin woman with brown hair and hawk-like features. Harry recognized the fact that she looked a bit like Sarah. So this was the mother Sarah so hated….

After a pause, Lupin/ Ms. Cummings silently walked up the staircase and rung the doorbell of the hospital.

After a few minutes, a tired looking staff member led them in. Harry held his breath, thinking that somehow they would recognize him for Harry. But when they didn't, he straightened his posture, and strode, like Lucius Malfoy often did, through the hallways.

Harry walked quickly into Draco's room, while Lupin went into Sarah and Kristy's room, which was right next to Draco's.

He sat down on the bed opposite to Draco's, sure to make no sudden movements or go any closer to Draco.

"So," Draco said softly. "Where are you going to kill me today?" His voice was steady, and there was little fear in his eyes. He had known he was going to die for so long. If that day was today, so be it. The only person he would ever miss was Harry.

Harry tried not to look shocked. He was going to kill him today? Fuck, that little bastard…Harry tried not to clench his fists or show any of the rage he felt. He'd kill the bastard.

"No, Draco, I'm not," Harry said, as gently as he could. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but we haven't much time. Kristy and Sarah are already in the car, and we have to leave. It's me, Harry."

"Yes, Father," Draco said dully. Mustn't hope. It couldn't be Harry, why would it be? But then…his father didn't know the names of anyone here….

"No, really, I'll prove it to you," Harry said desperately. "Your personalities are Daren, Emily, Aubric, and another who tried to kill you. We made love in the shower. Uh, Kristy is the weird and kinda cheerful one, and Sarah's the bitchy one. Your favorite fruit is strawberries. You hate Art therapy because you think you can't draw and you love chocolate," Harry said in one breath, gasping for air when he finished.

"Harry!" Draco flung himself at Harry, almost sobbing with relief. "He – he was going to kill me, he was going to rape me until I died, I was going to die, Harry," he said, still talking, while Harry just held him.

Harry kissed the top of his head, loving the scent of his lover. It was something sweet and comforting, like the smell of a picnic in summer. It was his favorite smell now. "Well, I'm here, and you're safe. I'll never let him hurt you, never again, I swear."

Draco sniffed, trying not to cry. Damn his father, he was wrong. He _was_ loved, Harry loved him.

Meanwhile, Kristy and Sarah, already fetched by Ms. Cummings, a.k.a. Lupin, were waiting in the rented van while he okayed the day pass. The day pass let parents/guardians take their child out, if said patient has relatively good behavior. Then they can go out for maybe, three hours say. But many things must be signed and such for this kind of thing.

Both girls were snuggling together, taking comfort in each other's touch. They had always had something more than friendship going on, and they both knew that. But as so far, neither had really acted upon it.

Kristy's head was resting on Sarah's chest in a familiar sort of way, and Sarah's arms were wrapped around Kristy. The two were just lying there, when suddenly Kristy said, "Hey, Sarah, do you want to try an experiment?" Kristy being Kristy, she was never one to mince words. The two had that in common. They were both very blunt and they got what they wanted.

"Sure," Sarah said nonchalantly.

Without further words, Kristy put her soft lips to Sarah's own warm ones. The two hesitated for only a moment, then tongues met and they were lost in each other.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Harry realized that he and Draco had been too occupied with each other to notice the time and pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Harry! Your eyes are green!" Draco said happily. He hated his father's eerie eyes. It had been one of bravest and hardest things he had ever done, making out with the body who had raped and tortured him for so many years. Harry had asked him the whole way through if he was alright, if they should stop, but Draco had said bravely, "This is the first step I need to take, Harry. Let me do this." And he had.

"Shit!" Harry said. "We have to go!"

The two ran out the door, followed by a rapidly changing Ms. Cummings. Harry considered the day a success and very lucky, as nothing had really gone wrong. No one had even followed them.

Harry and Draco yanked open the doors of the van, only to find… "Sarah! Kristy! What the fuck!" Harry gasped.

Kristy was straddling Sarah, licking a line up her bare stomach. Kristy looked up long enough to say, "What? Is there a problem?" The two glared menacingly at Draco and Harry. _Damn_ them for interrupting.

"Uh, no, sorry," Harry said, grinning like hell. "I just didn't expect this."

Draco was grinning as well. "Fuck Harry, that's so…"

"Hot," they said in unison.

The two girls couldn't help but grin, but Sarah managed to grumble, "Why the fuck is it hot when _we_ make out, but when we hear you moaning in your shower we can't even tell you?"

"Now _that_ was hot," Kristy added. Draco and Harry's grins faltered a bit and they both flushed.

"So, you, uh, heard that, then?" Harry said, blushing harder than ever.

"Oh, yeah. 'Christ, Draco! Harder, harder!' " mimicked Sarah, still grinning.

Harry was blushing harder than ever, and Draco was trying to looked miffed but there was a definite grin peeking through.

Lupin cleared his throat.

"FUCK," they all said in unison as they caught his serious look.

"Now I don't have to give you the birds and the bees talk, do I?" Lupin said, grinning harder than anyone.

"I'm getting in the car," Draco said, and an actual giggle escaped him.

Everyone else, trying not to laugh, got in the van and they all drove home.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

You know, I just realized something. I have almost everything in here that could possibly offend someone. We have: torture, rape, language, slash, fem-slash, incest, insanity, suicide, cutting, (possibly later on there may be some, so just warning you) and a minor sex scene. The only thing I need is drugs. Maybe I'll put some of that in later though, you never know. I don't know why I had to add the last little thing but I have so much fun writing this, and it may lead up to something, all that talk….


	13. New home

A/N: wow I'm still amazed at how many reviews this story is getting! At least, it's a lot for me.

Harry was driving, and as it turned out, he was a pretty good driver. Draco didn't care about that, though, he was clutching the edges of the seat as though he would die if he let go. Needless to say, he hated Muggle inventions, and cars were on the list.

"Hey, Lupin," Draco said, blanching as they went around a corner. "Uh, what happens after this? Where do we all go?"

"Well, I haven't even told Harry yet, but I do have a place you can go. All four of you if you want to," he added.

He received four nods.

"It's a huge house, but the only problem is no one's lived in it for years. You may have to fix it up a bit. It's not so bad though, even if it is a Muggle house," Lupin said, with a glance at scowling!Draco.

"Draco," Harry said, a warning in his voice. Then he turned to Lupin. "Yeah, it sounds good. Thanks."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Lucius kicked over the limp form of the Mudblood with a sneer. Stupid bitch, he didn't deserve to be honored by Lucius. No one did.

Lucius threw the body out of Malfoy Manor, hearing a satisfying crunch as the body landed. He lived for such sounds. He loved the sounds of his victims screaming, screaming for anyone, anyone at all to save them, the cracking of bones, the tearing of flesh, and the sound that was made when he finally drew out of his victims. Of course to him, they weren't victims, they were people that he had rescued from life itself. People that he had honored, made them feel important, to be made love to for one glorious night in an aristocrat's luxurious home. It wasn't rape. Rape was for lowlifes. Lucius Malfoy did not rape, he honored, he loved.

As a child, his father had always done the same to him, every night. His father had always told him that that was love, that was honoring your lovers. And his father being a very wise man, Lucius had always believed him. The pain was a lesson, that though it was painful like nothing else, it was the very essence of life, it was love.

Lucius walked down the carpeted steps without ever making a sound and headed outside to dispose of his lover.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Well, at least it will fit us all," Harry said optimistically, as they all looked around. There were cobwebs everywhere, the door fell on Harry when he opened it, some of the stairs had crumpled in on themselves, and there was the steady drip of water to be heard throughout the house. All in all, it looked like the ultimate haunted house. And sure enough, when the two girls escaped to the attic for a quick kiss, a ghoul interrupted them with loud clanking chains.

But the three (Sarah had already had a good, long rant about what a shit hole the house was and was sulking upstairs on one of the beds) were quite hopeful about the house and many things had already been fixed.

Exhausted, the four finally found that they were all to share a room.

"Well, what if we want to fuck?" Sarah asked grumpily. "Do you just pretend to ignore us, or what?"

"Well, we could always join in," Draco said with a grin.

Sarah was held back from harming him by Kristy, who then distracted her with a long kiss.

"Use the shower," Harry suggested irritably, when clothes began to be thrown in a corner. The two girls happily obliged and the boys never got a wink of sleep that night. Neither did the girls for that matter.

All in all, it was a pretty shitty house, but after several weeks, the house was working, and the ghoul had been evacuated. The two girls eventually took the boys up on their offer and there was a foursome every Tuesday night.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A/N: this isn't meant to be funny, keep that in mind, I just put in to this story whatever I imagine might have happened.

James Skye: hehe yes, because we all know I'm so innocent. But of course Harry and Lupin are trying to save him. Draco is Harry's life now. Thanks for reviewing and I'm so pleased that you like it.

Yukino328: HAHA! Another who likes the story! I will keep writing, but sadly, I think the story is coming to and end.

Volleypickle16: I liked that one, too! I didn't really like any of the other chapters before it though…too choppy.

Screaming666: I'm glad you thought it was kind of funny at the end…obviously it's not a humorous fic but I don't want the story to get _too_ depressing. It _is_ a very fucked up story, isn't it?

MysticalWillow: Oooooo a new reviewer! (huggles) I love you too, especially since you have reviewed. I'm trying to decide whether or not this needs a sequel. I think a sequel might ruin it, but whatever.

AvaAurora: AAAAA god you're so awesome! (huggles) Hades greets you too. Actually those weren't his exact words but ya know you probably don't want to know exactly what he says about you.

Lunamoona: your name and your witty joke amuse the hell out of me. (giggles but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. No girl ever got raped, dear. Maybe you're delusional, too. (pats you on the head) nor was there ever a therapist….

Erin: Oh dear, I'm sorry. Christ, I hate how sorry is so meaningless and it doesn't help anything. Well I do mean it and I am sorry and I wish I had wise words and crap, but I don't. Okay, I'm shutting up. No, I have never been physically raped. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

Chaney: You're right on that one, MPD people are not usually aware of their personalities. I know about it first hand, so don't you come bitching to me about my lack of information. And they often have more than one personality. Go educate yourself, for Christ's sake.

Of course their OOC, HORRIBLE things have happened to them. You'd be OOC, too.

You want me to spell out said plot for you? Alright, here you go: Harry and Draco get broken. Harry and Draco try to fix each other and they fall in love. It isn't that hard to follow.

I can't put in anything but "linelinelinelinelinelinelineline," etc, because my computer is fucked up.

There are many more things I would like to say to you, because you certainly deserve them, but I'm sure you can't help but be an ass.

I'm not particularly fond of my story either, as a matter of fact, but it got 80 other positive reviews, I'd say it's just you and me with the negative opinions.

I'm sorry if I didn't include you in here I got the hiccups halfway through and I feel sick and my hands keep spazzing when I write. I need to take a break.


	14. I'll fuck you raw

A/N: Uh, been a lot going on. I haven't really felt like updating. But I do have an idea for a new fic. It's a vampire fic full of slashity goodness, because I have an obsession with both. As soon as I write it, I'll post the link somewhere. Falling asleep. Oh, and sorry, loves, but this is the last chapter! Hope you like it.

Lucius sniffed at the air in his study. It smelled delicious. It smelled like pain, blood, and it had the recent memory of screams echoing throughout it. Lovely. This was how every study should smell.

He simply sat there, fingers drumming impatiently on his desk. Thirty-six minutes to go until Potter went out to buy food from the local Muggle store. Thirty-six whole goddamned minutes.

He wanted him, so much. He wanted to make him scream, hear that lovely angry voice scream for mercy. He wanted to feel him writhing beneath him, feel the blood seeping out of Harry's body onto his. And what Lucius Malfoy wanted, Lucius Malfoy got.

qdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdq

The four were, for the most part, quite content living in the large house.

Harry and Sarah turned out to be excellent cooks. Harry because he'd been cooking for the Dursley's all of his life, Sarah because she was bored easily and it was something to do.

Kristy was the cleaner of the house, and went around fixing every little flaw that the house had. She was OCD, and this was one of the things she just had to do. Cleaning was an obsession for her, and within two days, the house was fixed and there was not a speck of dust to be seen.

Draco fortunately still had access to the Malfoy fortune, because it belonged to his mother. His mother had likely forgotten he existed, and anyways, the only thing she used the money for was social events and her alcohol. So Draco supplied them all with all the money they would ever need.

There was a cloaking spell on all of them, so the hospital would never find its lost patients. The hospital, all of them, thanks to Lupin, had memory charms on them, so no one actually knew anyone was missing, anyhow.

All, however, was _not_ well. Draco and Harry still woke in a cold sweat, voices hoarse from screaming. Draco was frantic over the fact that his father, as his legal guardian, knew where they all were. He obsessed over the fact that he could come over any day and hurt all of them.

On top of that, his personalities were not quite gone, though he was so drugged with medicine he could barely think straight. Daren was still there. Harry thought that Daren represented Draco's pain. Daren was sharp, sarcastic, bossy, and capable. He was the perfect escape. But none of that mattered, because Daren wasn't going away…and he should be long gone according to the psychiatrist.

Of course, this wasn't normal MPD; this was _wizarding_ MPD, which was worse in several ways. The patient had the curse of actually being aware of what going on. They knew when another personality had taken over; they knew exactly what was happening. They were just powerless to act. The other issue was that wizards or witches with MPD always had more than one personality. There was always at least two, usually more.

There wasn't the feeling of happiness that should have been in the house. There was a feeling of disquiet and uneasiness. No one felt safe, and that was the only reason why they missed the hospital. They weren't safe, they couldn't even keep each other unharmed, and they all knew it.

qdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdq

_Finally!_ Lucius thought, as the clock finally changed to 6: 45. He stood up, grabbed his black cloak, and fled The Manor. Lucius hated waiting, but lately, he had become very good at it.

Harry's POV (because I'm sick of qds)

Harry strode quickly towards Quickee Mart, the local Muggle grocery store. All the others were asleep, but he just had to have a cup of coffee. He wouldn't fall asleep, he had sworn not to. If you couldn't fall asleep, you couldn't dream. At least, that was his theory.

Harry squinted through his foggy contacts (it was quite humid out). Did he _really_ see a figure with unmistakably long blond hair striding towards him?

_Probably,_ he thought as the figure delivered a hard blow to his head and all went black.

qdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdq

"So," a voice that was full of malice said. "Can't even protect yourself now, can you, Potter?"

Harry's bleary eyes looked up, spots still dancing before them, to see laughing gray eyes and a long black trench coat. And what was that he held in his hand? He felt for the knife in his cloak, but it wasn't there. Oh, SHIT.

Harry waited until the spots were gone and stood up. He repressed a groan at the sudden lightheadedness. He had stood up too fast, and he might have a concussion.

Strong arms caught him as he started to fall into unconsciousness again. A glass vial was held at his lips and tipped, and a burning liquid ran down his throat and filled out his body. He felt almost healed, and plenty awake now.

"Now," the voice said, "Look at me."

Lucius. Of course it was Lucius. Who else would have long white-blond hair and mocking gray eyes. FUCK, Harry thought with feeling, and then realized he had said it out loud as his tormentor laughed.

"Are you going to take off your clothes, or do I have to do it for you?" Lucius said, circling Harry like a predator would circle its prey.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, stalling. Someone would find him. Someone had to find him; he couldn't go through this again.

"In your house, actually. Everywhere else was too far away," Lucius said with a smile. He paused, waiting for Harry to undress. When a few moments had passed, he shrugged. "I prefer it this way, anyhow." And with that he brutally ripped the shirt off of Harry's back with his teeth and threw it to the ground. Next went the pants and the boxers, ripped to shreds by his sharp teeth.

When he had ripped the clothes off of a struggling Harry, he stood back and admired his "lover".

"You're so beautiful, Harry," Lucius whispered. "And I'm going to destroy you; I'm going to whip your back to bloody shreds. I'm going to break your mind."

Harry backed away into a corner of the attic. Where the fuck was their ghoul when you needed it? Then he recognized the thing in Lucius' hands. It was a whip. A braided, black, complete with little fucking _knives_ sticking out of it, whip.

Lucius darted out and caught Harry around the middle, then flipped him onto his back. Harry shouted for someone, anyone, then as the screams echoed, realized no one could hear him from there.

Lucius stood solemnly over Harry, and then brought the whip down, hard, with a snap. Harry whimpered in pain, trying not to scream again because he knew that Lucius loved it.

Lucius brought the whip down time after time until he drew scream after ragged scream from Harry's mouth. Lucius stared steadily at the twitching raw muscle and the blood that was pouring from his back. He could see every vein, every muscle in Harry's back. So beautiful.

Harry bit his lip until it bled to keep from screaming. He wouldn't, dammit. He was a Gryffindor, wasn't he? He had pain before and he'd doubtless have it again.

Lucius kicked him, and flipped him onto his stomach. He straddled Harry's waist, and casually slapped his face to turn it towards his. "Look at me, Harry," he said softly. "I'll fuck you raw if you don't scream for me." He thought about that for a moment. "I'm fucking you anyway. Just scream or I'll rip your spine out."

Harry stared stonily back at him, some of his stubbornness becoming apparent. Lucius smiled, and it was the kind of smile that made little girls shriek for their mothers and grown men shudder.

"Maybe I'll fuck you first. I want those screams, Harry, and I'm going to get them anyway I have to," Lucius said softly.

Lucius stood up, hesitated, and then reached for the whip. With renewed vigor, he cracked the whip down on Harry's back. The little knives cut surprisingly deep and little rivulets of blood were soaking into the floor. Lucius closed his eyes, until all he heard was the delicious sound of Harry's frantic screaming. Then he smelled the blood. Blood was even better than pain. It was the best part of torture.

Lucius knelt next to Harry and placed his hands through the rivers of blood pouring out from Harry's back. His long tongue played with the muscle of Harry's back, lapping up the blood like a dog.

"Delicious," Lucius said, voice thick and full of blood. Blood ran down his chin and onto the trench coat like black rain. He pulled a knife, a fucking butcher knife, out of one of the pockets, and made sure Harry saw it. Harry tried not to panic. Draco would find him. Surely he would, it was their own house.

The flesh of Harry's back was too torn up for good use. It looked like so much meat, like someone had taken a bucket of blood and poured it all over him.

Harry had stopped screaming, but every breath hurt so bad. He couldn't suppress the little whimpers that came from deep inside his throat.

"Good," Lucius said, smile still in place. "Now after I fuck you, I can mark you." He took off the trench coat, and naturally he wore nothing underneath. The cold meant nothing to him.

Harry couldn't help but lift his head weakly and turn around to look at him. He nearly choked at the sight before him. How the FUCK did that fit inside him! No wonder Draco was so beaten up, with _that_ inside of him. He was going to be torn to shreds.

Harry tried to curl up into a little ball, pretend it was all gone. Half of him wanted so badly to do that, but the other half would have never forgiven himself. He stood up and made a sound no human should have been able to make. Every muscle in his back had been torn apart and to stand was complete agony.

Then out the corner of his eye, he saw the whip. If he could only distract him enough to reach it.

He backed up in that direction, not having to fake the terror on his face. He didn't want to broken like that, not again, not ever again.

"Lucius," he began, another idea forming in his head. "Don't you want to be dominated?"

The question was so unexpected, there was a pause while Lucius regained himself. "By that, yes," he licked his lips, eyes roaming Harry's body.

Lucius walked over to Harry, the desire plain in his almost glowing gray eyes.

Harry took the next step to close the distance between them, until the two naked men were just barely touching. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius and breathed in his ear, "Don't you want to feel the fear, the pain for once? Don't you want to be dominated like no one has ever dared to do before?"

He felt Lucius shudder and his breath come out in a sigh. "Yes."

Harry reached into Lucius' pocket and just as he had thought, there was another knife, but it was twice the size of the butcher knife. It was almost a fucking sword.

Harry lashed out quicker than Lucius' lust-filled eyes could follow and there was suddenly a long gash running from his shoulder to elbow. Lucius gasped as the pain hit him and a dazed smile appeared on his face. "More," he whispered.

"Lie down," Harry instructed. Lucius lay down, exactly as Harry had had to do. Harry tried not to scream as his back gave a great spasm, but instead straddled Lucius' lower back and positioned the knife at the center of his back. In a sudden rage, Harry slashed over and over, deeper and deeper, into the aristocrat's back. Blood poured out even faster than it had in Harry's torture.

"Deeper!" Lucius screamed, moving beneath him like he was getting the best sex of his life.

"I'll give you deeper," Harry whispered, and severed his neck in half with the large blade.

There was no great last choking breath as he died. He died instantly and in pain, as Harry and Draco had wanted him to. The evil that had tormented Draco, and now Harry, was finally dead. And he wasn't coming back.

"Damn you for liking pain," Harry whispered, and stumbled to the door. If he fell, he would never get up. He was already dying, he knew that, and his wand was with Lucius, but his mind couldn't register that. Getting to Draco was the only goal on his mind.

Harry reached for the handle, pulled himself to his knees, and turned with all his might, then gave a weak push. Black stars began to dance before his eyes as he pushed once more to try to open the door. On the third try It opened a crack, and then The-Boy-Who-Was-Dying passed out.

qdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdq

Draco Malfoy, whose room was right below the attic, woke as a loud thump was heard, right above his head. He was instantly awake. It sounded like the sound of his father's victims hitting the ground. Not good.

"Harry!" he said, then looked over and found no Harry. He put two and two together, got four, and ran upstairs to the attic. He opened the door and peered inside.

Sprawled on the floor was a dying Harry, and several feet away from him was a dead Lucius. Draco wasted no time of celebrating, felt no triumph that his father was dead. If Harry died, none of that mattered.

Draco gave a sob when he saw Harry's back. It was a mass of blood and flesh, and there was blood dribbling out of Harry's mouth. He panicked. Did that mean internal bleeding or a bitten tongue.

"Shit," Draco muttered as he carefully lifted the limp Harry. "Oh, fuck," he said dully as he suddenly knew with a dead certainty that Harry James Potter was dead. Draco's only hope of revival, his lover, his life, his best friend, was dead. The boy who had stuck his wand up a troll's nose to save his best friends was dead. Dumbledore's favorite, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry fucking Potter was_ dead. _

Draco was making a high keening sound in his throat, rocking Harry back and forth, over and over again when Sarah and Kristy found him the next morning.

Kristy, though she couldn't cry, (Kristy had never cried since the age of three) walked over and gathered Draco into a big hug. Sarah wrapped her arms around both of them, and they stayed that way until Lupin found him the next day.

Even Kristy had cried eventually, and the three looked awful when Lupin found them. Their ribs were showing, they were a pasty gray, and their eyes were rimmed with red and black circles were under their eyes.

"Come on," Lupin said gently. "Let's get you three some food." But Kristy noticed through his calm demeanor that his eyes were bright with tears and he kept clearing his throat softly, as if repressing a sob.

The breakfast Lupin made caught on fire and as soon as Draco saw it, a fresh wave of tears was brought on. No one could seem to stop crying.

Lupin gave up after the second meal became a lovely blaze and they all huddled in the living room. All except for Draco. Draco was upstairs in the attic. After an hour, Kristy and Sarah, worried he was hurting himself, ran upstairs and kicked open the door. Draco was stabbing the knife into his father over and over again, and his body was just blood and flesh. You could never have told that the man beneath it was Lucius Malfoy.

The funeral was a week later, and Draco couldn't seem to cry again. All of his tears had already been used up. He had cried when he saw Harry's clothes (the ones he slept with because they smelled like Harry). He had cried when he saw the delicious leftovers Harry had once cooked. He had cried when he went to the muggle grocery shop Harry always went to. But he could not cry when he saw the cleaned and pale body of his lover. He could only stare until Kristy had put her arm over his shoulder and walked him to their brooms.

In the days that followed, Draco got much worse. Every single personality came back, stronger than ever. He never ate. He was skinny and pasty and his eyes looked dead and duller than ever before. The nightmares he had had more variety now. All he did was stay in bed all day and stare at the rotting food people brought him.

Kristy had had to resort to shoving food down his throat, literally, and Sarah read to him periodically. Nothing worked. Draco was dead to the world. It was like they said. Just like the doves. When one mate dies, the other simply gives up. And so had Draco.

A/N: oooooo tell me if you want another chapter or not. Nyahaha bet that surprised you, your ickle harrykins dying a nastybad death? Well, I can always make another chapter if you want me to. review and tell me if you want one or not. Love all of you!


	15. The River

A/N: Alright my lovely reviewers. You asked for another chapter, so here it is. And naturally you all responded to Harry dying. (cackles) I'm such an evil bitch for killing him. But it's what I do, loves, and this is angst. HAHA and now I have to ass character death, OOCness, and self mutilation into the warning!

It was a lovely dagger. Thin silver serpents entwined themselves around the hilt of it, and the blade itself was sharpened to perfection. There was not a scratch on the dagger, and apart from the blade, it was all pure silver. And it was Lucius' old dagger.

Draco laughed and laughed as he slit his right arm open. The same blade that had torn up his back, made him scream so loud, the same blade that he hated almost as much as his father. The same blade that was now his only peace.

When he dug the blade so deep into his arms, there was a sort of stillness, a peacefulness he had never had. There was Draco, the blade, the blood, the guilt, the grief, the misery, and the anguish. Life wasn't weren't living without Harry. Harry had been healing him, and loving him like no one else ever had. Now there was just the dagger to fill those empty holes. Even if it was not Harry, it was something.

Draco summoned up all of his agony, imagined someone pouring it as black blood into the dagger, and slit the wound harder. He giggled as the blood dribbled down his arms. The more the blood ran, the harder he laughed.

Still gasping for breath, Draco made an even deeper slit on his wrist on the left arm. The two streams of blood ran together, staining his clothes, to form a little puddle around him in the dusty attic. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"Draco," Daren whispered. "Stop it. Stop…." Daren weakly opened his fingers, dropping the dagger. But it was too late. All of Draco's anguish had gone into that wound, and all of his blood had poured out of it.

qdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdqdq

The river was cold, so cold. Draco's teeth chattered and his whole body was shaking within seconds. The water was black rapids that threatened to take Draco under its grip. Each step was a battle against it.

The bottom was rough and gravelly. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was rather uncomfortable.

Draco looked around. All he could see was a thin mist that affectively covered everything. Through the river, dark shapes were moving, some of them in groups. Some were tall, some were just the size of a child. Draco couldn't see much else of them.

Draco started to breath faster than he had before when he looked down at himself. His hands! They were like shadows! Yes, that was exactly what they were like. And he could see the river underneath them. He was transparent and black as a shadow….

As soon as he had stopped moving, the river pulled, and Draco almost went under. He struggled madly, then realized, why struggle? Harry was still gone….nothing was worth it without Harry.

_Just get to the other side_, said a voice like a breeze on a warm summer night. The voice held so much…..it held warmth, and the kind of things a really good day will have. Like fresh chocolate chip cookies from the oven, like having a Cheer Charm cast on you, or going to Hogsmeade with all of your best friends. The voice sounded whispery, like a breath coming out.

Draco nodded to himself, and took a deep breath. He concentrated on going to where the mist was least thick, where he might have even seen a dark shore lined with people waiting, but he couldn't be sure.

Step by freezing step, Draco waded through the thick water. It was heavy, and there were places where the water was deep and you would slip and almost go under, but a hand would seem to pull you right out again. It seemed like hours had passed when he finally sank down to his knees on a soft sandy shore.

Draco looked at his hands again in amazement. They were their usual pale color. If this was where he had expected it to be, his hands would be glowing….but no. This was a place where everyone was where they had once been. Where what you were was just fine, and nothing more. No one shrank away from you if you drank blood, or if you had once killed someone. It was a new beginning.

A tan hand grabbed his and yanked him to his feet into a crushing hug.

"DRACO!" a laughing voice cried, and hoisted Draco up onto his waist, pulling his legs around him.

Draco's startled silver eyes looked into familiar bright green eyes.

"HARRY!"


End file.
